


Unusual Invitation

by pairatime



Category: Mutant X
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Brennan’s ring goes dark so Jesse investigates the club where the last signal came from
Relationships: Jesse Kilmartin/Brennan Mulwray
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Small Fandoms Fest





	Unusual Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> round 26 of smallfandomfest. Mutant X; Brennan/Jesse; out dancing
> 
> Also there is a hidden crossover but not really a crossover.

Jesse made sure to take his time scanning the club looking for anything out of the ordinary. Anything to help explain why Brennan’s tracker and ring suddenly went dark.

Being the middle of the week the club wasn’t as packed as it could have been, looking around the crowded club Jesse spotted only a few dozen people on the dance floor with a coupe dozen more scattered around in dark recesses, most to covered in shadows tell just who the people in them were.

Just perfect for trying to find a lost teammate Jesse through to himself. Once more wishing that the others weren’t half the country away on a mission while he and Brennan held down the fort.

Making his way to the bar Jesse slipped his hand into his pocket and activated the scanner and felt it buzz almost at once. Brennan’s ring was close by and Jesse just hoped whoever took it off Brennan kept him close too.

Ordering a drink Jesse sat at the bar and scanned the crowd again, the different vantage point letting him see some of the dark recesses better but he still didn’t see Brennan or any known threats. Now all he needed was to find a discreet way to view the rest of them.

Or maybe he wouldn’t need to, Jesse thought as he spotted a guy clearly coming toward him. If whoever had Brennan knowns about their team he might be getting the ransom demands, or be the next target.

Jesse looked the guy over, on the taller side of average, his tight gray shirt showing off his muscles which he had but not the level he’d expect of a thug even if he had the military hair cut to any thugs wore. And the guy didn’t carry himself like a fighter-if anything the guy seemed nervous. No way Brennan would have fallen for a armature like this, Jesse decided just as the guy reached him.

“Want to dance?” the guy asked, his voice hesitant.

Just a random guy at a club he realized. Jesse almost said no before glancing at the dark recesses he couldn’t see into-all on the other side of the dance floor. Smiling at the guy Jesse downed his drink and nodded at the guy, “names Jesse,” he said as he guided his dance partner into the dance before and toward the middle.

“Jason, that’s me,” the guy, Jason, said as he followed Jesse to the middle and started dancing to the music.

And he wasn’t a bad dancer Jesse decided as he felt the rhythm and let himself enjoy the music and guy for a few minutes before shifting them nearer the far side of the room finally giving him a view of the last of the dark recesses.

When he spotted the contents of one it was almost all he could do not to forget his partner, shove his way through the crowds and march over to Brennan.

Brennan who was sitting alone, grinning like a mad man as he watched the dance floor, watched him. Brennan hadn’t been in any trouble at all. A realization that was reinforced when his scanner buzzed and dinged from his pocket telling him that Brennan’s ring was back were it belonged. One Brennan’s finger.

“Something wrong,” Jason asked, forcing Jesses to focus on him and not Brennan-for a moment at least.

“What?” Jesse asked.

“Just you started frowning and stopped dancing,” Jason said, having a shout a bit over the music.

“It’s nothing, just realized I don’t like this song, but it will be over soon right,” Jesse said as he started dancing again, this time stepping closer to Jason, making sure their bodies were touching as often as they weren’t. If Brennan wanted to play games he could play games.

It didn’t take long before Jesse spotted Brennan frown at him from his shaded seat clearly having expected Jesse to ditch Jason and join him once Brennan put the ring back on. But Jesse kept dancing as the music changed to a faster beat.

By the time the song was over and the DJ announced a brief break Jesse could see the sweat covering Jason and feel how damp his own shirt was, time for a break he decided. One shared by many of the club as half the patrons seem to be heading toward the bar.

“I spotted a friend, why don’t you grab us some drinks while I say hi. I’ll be right over there,” Jesse said with a smile as he pointed to the booth Brennan was in while he pressed a bill into Jason’s hands.

“Ah, sure,” Jason answered, nervous again even as he did as he’d been told.

Smiling as Jason joined the line of people waiting for their drinks Jesse turned and headed toward the booth, cutting right to the point as he slid in, “You took off your ring. You didn’t say anything, just took it off.”

“I figured it were be the easiest way to get you out and into a club. But I guess I should have just gotten G.I.Joe to ask to you dance,” Brennan said with a glare.

“All this to get me to a club? Why didn’t you just asked me?” Jesse asked as he shook his head.

“If I’d asked would you have said yes? Because last time I tried to you no,” Brennan asked pointedly.

“In the middle of a mission I’m going to say no to a lot of things I would say yes to otherwise,” Jesse pointed out as he laughed a bit, “And now you have to share me because after making him wait through that line I think I own Jason another dance,” Jesse added as he spotted Jason heading toward them with a pitcher and stack of glasses.

“Who?” Brennan asked confused.

“G.I.Joe, but I don’t think he’s army, maybe another branch,” Jesse answered as he waved for Jason to sit beside him.

“Hi,” Jason said as he sat down the pitcher and took the space next to Jesse on the bench, looking back and forth between Jesse and Brennan.

“Hi, names Brennan,” Brennan said as he took the glasses the poured their beers, “You looked good out there with Jesse. You came here a lot?” he asked.

“Not really, work, work gets in the way,” Jason said as he took a sip, “what about you two?” he asked.

“Not my first time but it is Jesse’s. I’m hoping that changes now,” Brennan said as he drank almost half his beer.

“Next time just ask,” Jesse said pointedly, shaking his head when Brennan just shrugged.

“Now I haven’t had a chance to dance yet so who’s coming with me, Jesse?” Brennan said as he finished his beer.

“Yes, since you asked. Want to dance with us Jason?” Jesse added as he leaned in close to Jason, “say yes and you won’t regret it,” he whispered before added, “or maybe you will but in the best way.”

Swallowing hard, Jason downed the rest of his drink, as he nodded.

“This night be even more fun than I was expecting,” Brennan joked as he gave Jason a friendly slap on the back while the three men made their way to the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> So about the hidden crossover, it's Jason. His last name is Tiner and I blame using him on the fact I read this really great and hot Jesse/Tiner crossover fic years ago and so I wanted to use him but JAG is to big a fandom so it's not a real crossover.


End file.
